


Winter Solstice

by AkaiShinda (orphan_account)



Series: Leaves [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AkaiShinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For New Year's Eve. The Queen and King of Spades have celebrated the special day for 13 years together. I'll tell the first one and the one they would have in Forever King and Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prussium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussium/gifts), [pandawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandawolf/gifts).



> I've been trying to write you guys a decent speicla chapter but this is only what I got. I apologize, although I hope you will feel by the end that no matter what you did and what mistakes you carry, there is always a long road into the future.

Snow, freezing wind and ice caused the complete shutting of the settlement. No one was allowed to leave; the unfortunate travellers were more than welcomed in these God forsaken hours when nothing provided better entertainment than booze, storytelling, ladies and music. The warriors preferred staying in their barrack even though they also heard about the soon held celebration. After their numerous journeys they already knew it meant only getting drunk and just for one night forgetting the responsibilities, cold and darkness, to sink in the sea of merriment. This, Alfred knew as well... and in this particular adventure, he didn’t anticipate the event at all.

He knew what it would bring to him. Ladies who preferred his looks more than the usual faces they saw every day in the village, the hopes they had in him such as gaining a part of his spirit and thus forcing him to settle down in the colony to provide for an infant. He shuddered at the feared thought while on the contrary Arthur peacefully hummed a familiar melody beside him, a calm song about the winter fairies.

The taller man decided that he didn’t want to participate in such events or activities. Even though he had to show up and assure the residents of his gratitude for providing the best nourishment they had, but at the same time the sting of resentment rose in his chest towards the villagers as well, knowing that most likely Arthur wouldn’t be expected to come along. His friend, the outcast.

With a high whistle let loose on the freezing wind Arthur called his falcon back to the roof they were peacefully settled on. Alfred let his legs rest stretched out on the thick sedge roof while Arthur had one of his knees pulled up to his chest so he could rest his elbows on it in order to hug his own shoulder. A deep sigh erupted in a cloud of steam to be carried away by the frozen wind.

“Are you sure you’re not coming?”

A soft chuckle was heard from his right and just from the sound of it Alfred knew Arthur closed his eyes, gently keeping his opinion for himself.

“You know I am.”

Another sigh melted in the icy air. Alfred shook his head in disapproval and pulled himself up a bit to be on the same level with his friend. “This shouldn’t be like that, it should be the other way around.”

“Let it go, Alfred.”

The sound of his name on the man’s lips, a peaceful call. They were from different social layers after all however it wasn’t as dramatic as the villagers made it be. Seen together the friends always brought disapproval on themselves, so they hid on such unusual places like that roof itself on the house of Arthur’s family. Mint chirped through the wind and Arthur straightened up to rise his right forearm, expecting the falcon to catch him soon. He didn’t realize the way Alfred watched him, eyes taking the endearing sight of the forester in. His figure, now still mostly hidden by the cloak but rising into the frozen air to have his bird on his arm, senses focused on the sounds the wind carried. Once the carnivore arrived it was quickly hid under the cloak and Alfred smiled the way it ducked its head under Arthur’s arm to have a better spot for itself, closer to the source of warmth.

Indeed, Arthur was warm, Alfred thought with a smile curling weakly on his lips, careful not to be noticed by the blonde. Warm and lovely but the last only for Alfred.

“We should do that. Have our own Winter Solstice,” he suggested.

“Don’t be silly. You have to be there and have fun, at once not worrying about my well-being.”

Pouting, the warrior narrowed his eyes at the rather reluctant response he got, to emphasize his determination he shifted closer to the other and drew his attention on him. The green eyes, Alfred loved sinking in their depth.

“I’ll snatch some meat for Mint,” he offered.

“Thanks,” the Caller hummed and finally returned his gaze, appreciation and fondness reflecting in his eyes. The moment drew on, the snow fell and the falcon chirped with its usual friendliness, peaking its head from under the cloak. Alfred sighed, felt the burning redness of his cheeks and ears nevertheless decided to hold the other’s examining, knowing gaze which reached down into the deepest pit of his heart. Arthur knew him, his feelings and affections yet didn’t attempt to close the distance between them which Alfred interpreted as a sign to wait a little more. Knowing the hardships to trust other people the warrior only sighed and reached to entwine their fingers with a promise.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“This is your night. Go, enjoy what is there.”

“I’m not in the mood,” the dark-blonde frowned and broke their gaze, letting his eyes be lost in the endless snowfall. “Since I came here, I’m not in the mood.”

“For what, dear?”

The endearment caused his heart beat warmly in his chest, heavily against his ribcage. His breaths slightly heavier, the man sighed again and resisted pulling the other into a hug or even, give a small peck on his cheeks with his cold lips. How fast his heart could hammer in his chest for the Caller, it was unbelievable.

Oh, the answer.

“I’m not in the mood to...” he pursed his lips as he looked for the best, even appropriate description. “To perform certain activities between the legs of young ladies.”

“Ah,” Arthur chuckled, playing with the strings of affection in the other’s heart.

“But I’ll be back soon.”

. . .

The time passed, the effects of drinks showed heavier in the people present both in the group of residents and the warriors. Laughter and loud teasing enveloped their company in which the men leant onto each other and basically spent a great time reviving memories and the good old days in several different places. Of course most of them had one or even two young ladies in their laps since the villagers on that particular evening let go of all their social restrictions... except letting Arthur join in. The absence of the Caller kept Alfred distant from his own friends, knowing that if the blonde would be sitting among them the whole evening would be brighter. The Caller’s stories and talent in storytelling caught his breath and actually his heart as well and he wished his friends could meet Arthur, free from the community’s judgement.

Pushing a woman away from his figure the young soldier stood and stabilized his position by grasping onto the desk behind himself. He had drunk enough to be a bit unstable still the annoyance by the ladies who attempted sedating him with their round forms and tempting scents, didn’t ease. He needed fresh air, he needed to get free from these flies in the air so with his mind reminding him fast to take some meat along for Arthur’s falcon, the warrior excused himself for the night.

He had consumed too much alcohol and started stumbling a bit in the thick layer of snow still just enough so the hazy drunken cloud lift from his mind with ease. After blinking a few times and releasing a sigh, the dark-blonde cleared his throat and changed his direction from their barrack to Arthur’s home. Obviously it was the effect of the cold, it gripped his rational mind back from the depth and anyways, it was a quick decision to make. As a reason to disturb the man in such a late hour, he remembered that it was Arthur who insisted him to feel free and do as he wished on such celebration. It was the Winter Solstice, the biggest event during the winter time... the otherwise boring activities were thrown aside only to drink and have fun...

He made a face upon standing right underneath Arthur’s window, finding it closed and he had to kick the snow away to find a tiny pebble to throw at the wooden scales which were opened by a grumpy blonde after the fourth throw. Arthur rubbed his sleepy eyes before recognising who it was then sighed and motioned invitation with his hand. Once Alfred climbed up on the wall and entered the room through the window the Caller took the initiative in brushing the snow off the man’s coat. He even helped him get rid of it only to press his warm palms to Alfred cold, reddened cheeks and have his attention on himself.

“I told you to stay with them,” he whispered and stayed close enough to the warrior to be pulled into a gentle hug, strong arms circling around his slim waist and a cold nose nudging by his neck. “Alfred?”

“It was boring without you,” the taller man replied quietly before letting his forehead lean onto Arthur’s shoulder, breathing heavily with exhaustion. “I wished you were there with us.”

“I know. Me too.”

He smelled of furs, earth and feathers like always, Alfred took a deep breath from Arthur’s neck and undershirt before releasing the other and catch his eyes with a dreamy, fond smile on his face for which he earned a weak scolding.

“Oh come on, you’re such a pudding.”

“Pudding,” the taller man repeated with a failed attempt to copy the blonde’s accent.

The mighty warrior, Arthur thought. The famous, young hero of the North, the charmer, the Golden Boy of the company... is practicing the aspirated ‘p’ sound, not even perceiving that Arthur stepped further away from him.

“There wasn’t any raw meat, not even steak...” Alfred frowned and looked at him apologetically while reaching towards the other with his hands, “why did you go so far?”

“Why did you come, Alfred?” the Caller crossed his arms and shook his head, realizing now that they won’t have a decent conversation that night. Alfred didn’t reek of alcohol but the scent of it was around his figure and the forester did not appreciate it... as well as the fact that Alfred grew affectionate quickly with the toxic liquid in his system. His name being mentioned, the tall, muscular man shrugged and stepped closer to him again, cornering him towards the bed.

“Because... why not? I like being around you, it’s much better than being with everyone else. Tell me a story, Arthur.”

The blonde frowned at that, determined green meeting hazy, sheepish blue... “so demanding you are tonight.”

“Please, I’ll not bother you after that.”

The look, the eyes, the pleading.. Arthur groaned in exhaustion and in defeat before waving with his hand towards the bed and patiently waited until Alfred settled himself comfortably under the duvets and furs. Now it was his turn to join and even after that his mind was racing around the fact that Alfred kept himself to his promise, even drunk, and didn’t touch him. He just lay there, turned towards him and leant onto his elbow so he could hold his head in his palm but he kept a respectful distance from the Caller. Obviously, to be rewarded with a nice tale.

“Tell me a nice one, Art.”

There we go, the man rolled his eyes and looked at the other with a dull expression, “what do you want?”

“A love story.”

He had to shut his eyes at that again since if having a lovesick, slightly drunk mercenary in his bed wasn’t relaxing at all, now he had to concentrate and force his mind to work at such an impossibly late hour of the day. At times Alfred was truly a pest to Arthur but even at these occasions the blonde knew clearly that the actions of the man were initiated by his affections and warm feelings. He was only looking for excuses to be around Arthur, to spend time with him.

But this... a love story. So obvious, so pure intentions.

“I know one,” he whispered, “it’s quite long and not so happy but... it’s beautiful.”

“Okay... is it tragic, then?”

“Well, partly,” the blonde hummed in response and accepted the gentle caress at his stomach by the warm, heavy palm of the warrior. His touch never ceased to calm him even if at times it was too much to bear, the sentiment behind these strokes.

“Alright.”

“When it’s over, you’ll go to sleep.”

“Yes, yes. I promise.”

 _Such a good boy,_ Alfred. He wanted to fit to Arthur’s needs and expectations.

Arthur cleared his voice in order to get rid of that stupid, giddy smile he had on his lips when he looked at the tired soldier whose eyelids were already hooded and he was doing his best at focusing on Arthur’s words. For some reason, the forester couldn’t exactly tell, but this young man refused to leave his side ever since they met.

So, he began.

. . .

He didn’t have to finish the tale, by the time he was telling the resolution Alfred was quietly sleeping beside him and just feeling his arm limp on his stomach Arthur knew the day was over for the warrior. It was only his voice the warrior needed to find his peace but his figure was still a few inches far from the forester for which the blonde couldn’t decide to be thankful or not. For sure Alfred respected his request but tonight in that occasion Arthur let a weak, fond smile on his lips and wormed his way to the man’s chest. With Alfred’s puffs of air in his hair and his nose buried in the linen shirt of the mercenary the hunter sneaked his arm around the man’s side, fingers brushing gently on the shirt to feel the muscles beneath the skin. Alfred was bigger than him in size, his form was thicker from the tremendous exercising and the constant physical work he did and thus he had a strong, firm body to which Arthur loved leaning to. Secretly, of course.

His peaceful, quiet breathing could be counted it was so slow and deep. The mercenary was indeed in the depths of his sleep, not even noticing any of the other’s shifting and snuggling for which Arthur was thankful for. He hadn’t used his most tranquilizing voice in vain.

So, there they were. Alfred asleep, simply being warm around him and Arthur listening to his steady heartbeat while slowly letting his mind sink into unconsciousness as well. His mind listed his obligations before the dawn, to wake up in time and send Alfred back to the barrack of the warriors...

But these hours, these few hours until they were safe and together Arthur knew he had someone to belong to. His heart told him, his blood rushed in his veins with such warmth it sent an electrifying shudder down his spine and made him nudge even closer to the sleeping form of Alfred. The man’s scent, firm muscles and bigger, reassuring figure pulled a protective aura around the lonely forester.

He’d probably never know that these times Arthur imagined a future, a vision in which the bed was far away from the village and the dawn wouldn’t bring hiding and fear along. It was the momentary, stolen peace of his imagination that fooled him into thinking that Alfred would just stay for the morning, not leave before the first rays of the sun reach the Earth... he would stay and hug him, keep him warm and embrace him into his scent. For once, Arthur let his heart swell with love and stroked a few times up and down on the man’s side.

With the snow falling and leaving another thick layer on the roofs, Arthur’s mind wandered and sank into the deceptive dreams that comforted him so well.

. . .

Maybe with the new year... maybe with the new year, he’d finally earn a new start from life...

He frowned at the hope, at the glimpse of it.

No. This wasn’t right. His mind erased the sentiment and Arthur shut his eyes to sink between his thoughts.

The new year will definitely bring a new start... and he’ll fight with all he had, to have it by Alfred’s side.

Yes.

Now it was right.

 

. . .  13 years later . . .

Alfred’s mind was so deeply sunk in sweet tranquillity that when the first nudging actually reached his consciousness, he felt like a scuba diver erupting to the surface again. He sighed, squeezed his eyes shut and flexed all of his muscles at the same time to draw the moment longer, partially sinking back into the embrace of soft duvets and silk sheets. He needed a few minutes to re-compose himself and actually wake up. He even groaned when he felt Arthur’s warm hand stroke the nape of his neck since the sensation almost pushed him back to the pillow to sleep again.

“You have to wake up,” called the soft voice, and he heard Arthur shift closer to him and reach over his shoulders to hug him close to himself. His own mind was still working on establishing a clear view of his surroundings and existence, the only thing he could do was lower himself back among the sheets and shut his eyes for a few minutes more.

“Alfred... wake up!” Hushed whisper pulled him further away from his dreams and he grunted.

He didn’t want to. He frowned and sighed before yawning and pulling Arthur closer to his figure. It never ceased to make him wonder how their bodies differed yet fitted just well; he could pull Arthur’s lithe form halfway underneath himself with ease and from there the forester could envelope him into a gentle hug to caress his shoulder blades, the nape of his neck and brush the golden hair with his fingers.  For such lazy days like these, the King didn’t want anything else than spending another hour or two in the arms of his beloved and doze off underneath his touches.

“Dear, we don’t have time for this right now. Please, wake up.”

He still didn’t want to but there was a better plan in his mind to convince Arthur about his determination.

Suddenly, with the well practiced technique of looking dead, Alfred released all muscles that he had conscious control over thus practically limped on top of the smaller man, causing him to gasp,  groan and fight against the weight.

“Please, Alfred, not now! Uhh, get up you lazy pig!”

The other just smiled before playfully blowing air in the soft skin of Arthur’s neck, knowing that it will catch the blonde off-guard. Even through the sudden attack of laughter the forester only hugged him tighter which made Alfred’s heart swell with a forceful wave of love towards his husband. He couldn’t restrain himself from hugging the other back and blow another mouthful of air in his neck which made Arthur laugh openly and tickle Alfred back on his sides.

“You idiot, stop it! Let me go!”

“But you’re so comfy, Art. Best pillow ever.”

“Get off me,” he demanded, not even listening to the cheesy confess he got.

“So soft,” knowing that he was stretching his limits, Alfred nuzzled at Arthur’s ear and kissed him again, “so nice.”

“Stop it and release me! Maybe we’re not too late yet!” He began fidgeting again, trying to move his legs and arms but Alfred was determined in keeping the blonde in bed and whatever he had to show must not have been so pleasant and warm than having Arthur between his arms.

“No.”

“Don’t you want to have a glass of wine at midnight?”

“No.”

“You were nagging about it the other day, how much you miss the taste of it.”

“I know.”

“Then...? I woke up to wake you up at midnight for nothing?”

“No.”

“You’re the worst, of all! Good night then, Alfred Jones, wake me up when you know what you want...”

“Artie, Artie.. let me tell you something...” the King cleared his voice and lifted his head up from the crook of Arthur’s neck only to look in the infuriated, venomous green eyes of the man. He was frowning so hard his eyebrows were almost united in one thick wave-line and the simile made Alfred laugh again with a snort.

“That’s it!” Arthur flexed all muscles he had to push the King off himself, causing him to nearly fall off the queen-sized bed but he managed to take a hold on Arthur’s waist and pull himself back, of course already halfway on top of Arthur and to emphasize his intentions of clinging to the man as close as possible, Alfred lay his left thigh between the forester’s legs. The rather intimate move pulled a nice shade of pink on the Queen’s cheeks which warmed the warrior’s heart up as well with the same affection. He didn’t meet resistance when he caressed Arthur’s jaw line and cupped his face into the palm of his hand, thumb brushing right underneath the man’s calming, forest-green eyes.

“Let me tell you something, “he repeated, quietly lipsing against the fabric of Arthur’s shirt before kissing into it. “It’s always you who’s been telling me tales and revelations, now it’s my turn, darling.”

The chest beneath his lips rose and sank slow but the heart underneath began thumping with a newfound force. It pulled a gentle smile on the taller man’s lips when he realized he kissed Arthur’s chest on the middle of it, just where the kingdom’s mark lay.

“Ever since this appeared, this is the first Solstice we spend on our own...” he whispered and placed his jaw on Arthur’s collarbone to lock their gazes in a comfortable angle. “And as you also mentioned before, there is no one to interrupt us...” he winked and softly chuckled as he kissed into the crook of Arthur’s neck again. “Maybe we could have it only for ourselves.”

“Pervert.”

“No, wait,” Alfred smiled at the snarky comment, knowing that it was exactly Arthur who always turned him on and knew all the little things that Alfred was crazy for. He didn’t want their conversation to die at that point, “I was thinking that this year, I’d tell you a secret.”

Arthur’s eyebrows rose at the note in a particularly bored manner that caused the former mercenary to  bite into the insides of his cheeks not to erupt in laughter, “it really is a secret, don’t make that face.”

“I’m not making a face.”

“Yes you are, but anyway,” he cleared his throat again to sound serious and sophisticated but that just killed it; Arthur cracked a smile, a _smirk_ and even snorted at the entire image.

“Are you going to tell it or you’ll read some paragraphs about the rights of the Jack?”

“I think he knows all of them by heart already,” Alfred had to chuckle as the memories rushed into his mind as well; he caught Arthur’s hand in his and squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments. He could only laugh and linger on the images of his mind, what faces Yao made and how he was turned down every time he had an important, urgent business with the King who, at that particular moment happened to be busy with the Queen.  The only reason Alfred read law was to keep the Jack away from their chambers and to provide a professional, legitimate reason.

He sighed before returning to the previous facade. “Anyway, I presume you still haven’t considered the possibility of the existence of this rather exquisite subject matter I’m aiming at profiling—“

“Stop it, this is awful!” The voice, the words, it caused actual physical pain to the forester to listen this superstitious rambling. He knew in an instant that it was meant to mock him.

“And describing the occurrence of the image I haven’t intended actually informing you about in the Hall of Spades—“

“For gods’ sake....” he really had to listen, now with the mention of the most sacred hall of the kingdom Arthur had to cover his eyes with his fingers for a second as his dread and shame grew along with the pain, for having to endure all of this.. _Alfred._

“...that upon installing your most respected statue there was a tiny bit of flaw that just couldn’t avoid my divine attention...”

_Couldn’t?_

“Whatever you did I’ll kill you for it.”

“I couldn’t leave the subject matter as it had been left for the next generations until the end of time and with my fragile hands...”

“ _Fragile hands..._ ” of a true warrior by profession? Lifting swords and pikes while wearing the steel armour?

“I attempted the correction of that rather embarrassing yet significant matter...”

“Spit it out, wanker!”

“I had to add a few more layers on the eyebrows. But I love you.”

For a second Alfred doubted whether this was the right minute to tell or it was a terrible idea to tell in general. He settled for the latest after looking in the opposite of those loving, affectionate green eyes that greeted him every morning. Uncontrollably he flinched, drew his shoulders up and like a guilty pup he glanced down at Arthur’s shirt before looking up again.

“But I love you?”

It didn’t work. The glare burnt his conscience with such intensity that the once mighty warrior apologetically sniffed, “Arthur? It was too thin! Embarrassingly thin!”

“The only reason you are still in one bed with me is that I love you, Alfred Jones.”

He knew that voice... oh, he knew that voice.

He’ll have to brace himself in this entire year that was coming onto him. Barely audible, Alfred Jones whimpered. “But I did it with love.”

“God bless the King of Spades.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And sometimes that long road into the future will only warn you again and again that you shouldn't mess with the eyebrows. I wish everyone a successful, happy new year!


End file.
